


Coffee with chrysanthemums

by Miyuki_Kaory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumn, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cat Ears, Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Kaory/pseuds/Miyuki_Kaory
Summary: Short drabble with amazing barista a.k.a. Mr. Kim Minseok. Lame puns and cat ears, pretty flowers and coffee - everything you need this autumn is here. Enjoy! ( ◡‿◡ *)





	Coffee with chrysanthemums

Fresh cool air caught you a bit off guard but you thought it was not a big deal. The evening with your friends was nice and nothing could spoil your mood right now. You walked through lit streets, curiously observing every shop window. You even stopped at the most interesting ones to admire the cute decorations or the well-coordinated actions of the workers at the cafes. Such moments made you feel like a child and you got even happier. You didn`t want to go home as it was not that late, so you decided to call at a nice place. There were different good-looking bakeries and your favorite take-outs, but you didn`t feel like going there, so you walked further. At the corner of the one old building, you saw a cafe with large windows, two big pots of bright orange chrysanthemums near the entrance and almost no customers inside. There was nothing special in the exterior and small flowerpots on the tables inside looked casual, but one little _something_ caught your attention. _Somebody_ to be more precise. A handsome barista who was thoroughly cleaning the table near the window. Another detail surprised you a bit more: ears! No, not his own ones, but those cat-like black ears on his head. The corners of your mouth went up and up while you continued staring at him, at his eerie black hair falling on his face, at his smooth movements. It was until your eyes met.

He tucked away a strand of hair, his lips forming a bit shy but welcoming smile. This way he resembled a cat even more. The name Cheshire would suit him, no doubt. With curiosity you walked toward the entrance and glanced at the words on the door. Half an hour before closing is the perfect time to have a cup of coffee.

The cat-like man was already at the bar counter when you entered. It was warm inside and the soft smell of coffee made you really relaxed.

"Good evening! Rare visitor at this time!" the bartender greeted you with Cheshire-like broad smile.

"Hello! Not that rare as to see a cat as a barista." you playfully answered, unbuttoning your coat.

"Huh, that`s right! But I`m a cat only for tonight," he adjusted his hair again and looked into your eyes, "would you like anything?"

"Yeah, raf coffee please" you said quickly.

The barista was about to set up the order, but gave you a quick glance before putting it:

"Won`t you mind 'meow' coffee instead of 'ruff'?” A gummy smile appeared on his face, while operating the cash machine.

You froze for a second considering the phrase you heard and laughed at sudden realization of it.

“Well, sounds nice even for such a dog-lover like me”

“It`s a win for cats tonight then! Make yourself comfortable, your coffee will be ready soon,” a quick smile followed his words before he started working on your order.

You decided to take a seat at the bar counter. You put your coat on the back of the high chair and settled yourself on it. This spot gave you way more advantages than you expected. Here you could see _all_ manipulations of your barista to prepare your coffee. You could not take your eyes off the confident moves of the man, especially when he was drawing an ornament on the milk foam. It looked like magic. When the coffee was ready, a small satisfied smile appeared on Cheshire`s face and he proceeded to bring his another customer the order. You suddenly realized that you didn’t ask his name. You glanced at the badge on his apron it stated “Minseok”.

“Here you are,” the man placed a cup in front of you, pulling you off your fantasies, “hope you`ll enjoy it”.

“Thank you, it looks great,” you broke into a soft smile after seeing the cute flower on a milk foam.

“The taste is even better,” he added proudly with his signature smile. As no customers left, you gathered courage to continue a conversation.

“By the way, is this a neko café or something..?” you asked casually, while sipping your coffee.

“Ah? Why do you think so? Ears?” he asked bewildered, pointing at the cat ears on his head.

“It`s just,” you stammered, “I was wondering, why else a barista here could be such a kitten”.

The boy was amused at your sudden assertion. You grinned at his shy reaction.

“But,” Minseok definitely got infected by your playfulness, “Weren`t you a _doglover_?” he hid a smirk under his hand.

“That`s right, but I seem to be under the influence of this delicious drink.”

The barista continued to do the preparations for the closing, letting you enjoy your drink. You probably were hypnotizing the cakes on the shop window for a bit too long, as Minseok offered you a discount for any piece you choose. There was no way you could say “no”, not to this delicious cake, not to his polite proposition.

After getting done with the cake, you noticed that it was already 5 minutes after the closing time. You glanced at Minseok warily, but he was sitting comfortably at the counter, browsing something on his phone. You got up and began putting on your coat.

“Finished?” You nodded.

“Would you come again?” he asked while cleaning the counter, with a soft smile.

“Definitely!”

“Then, I have an interesting offer for you,” Minseok stated, leaning on the counter, balancing his weight on both hands.

“Wow, I’m intrigued!”

“You can get a discount if you become our constant visitor, _and in exchange for your number_, I can inform you when the most delicious coffee and fresh cakes are available. How does that sound?”

“ Sounds like, someone`ll have to wear that cat-like ears more often!”


End file.
